streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dan
Premium Sign Shinku Gadoken Koryuu Rekka Hissho Buraiken Legendary Taunt Gadou Shoukouken Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki Oyaji Blast Shisso Buraiken Haoh Gadoken Otoko Michi Jun Koku Satsu Mythical Taunt }} |alineamiento = Caótico bueno |1er juego = Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams |apariciones = * Super Street Fighter IV * Ultra Street Fighter IV * Street Fighter V * Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition '''Crossovers * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo * Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 * Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Capcom Fighting Jam * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix * Street Fighter × Tekken }} |act voz-jap = Katashi Ishizuka Osamu Hosoi Kazuyuki Ishikawa 'Toshiyuki Kusuda' |act voz-eeuu = Bob Papenbrook '''Ted Sroka' }} |Dan, saga Street Fighter IV}} , también conocido por su nombre completo , es un personaje en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter desarrollados por Capcom. Dan es constantemente retratado como un personaje arrogante, demasiado confiado que, sin embargo, es extremadamente endeble en muchos de los videojuegos en los que aparece, siendo considerado como el "alivio cómico" (comic relief) de la saga, a causa de sus poses exageradas, gritos de batalla y movimientos débiles en general. En esencia, Dan se considera como un personaje de broma. Sin embargo, en su mas reciente aparición para la saga Street Fighter IV (originalmente como personaje adicional en la versión del videojuego Street Fighter IV para sistemas hogareños), sus movimientos han sido mejorados ligeramente con el fin de ser equilibrados con el resto de los personajes. Apariencia Dan tiene un atuendo similar al de Ryu y Ken, vistiendo un keikogi tradicional. Dan ademas lleva una camiseta negra debajo de este, al igual que el personaje Ryo Sakazaki de los videojuegos de las sagas Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters. Su cabeza y rostro se parecen mucho a los de Robert Garcia, también otro personaje originario de los videojuegos de lucha creados por SNK, mientras que su traje es de color rosa brillante, una reminiscencia del traje naranja de Ryo en el videojuego Art of Fighting original. El color naranja es también uno de los colores alternos primarios de Dan, probablemente como una referencia a esta característica. Su posición de lucha es similar a la Ken y Ryu, debido al origen como un "intercambio paleta" (pallete swap) de los sprites de ellos dos; en los videojuegos posteriores, es más "suelto" y animado. Como puede ver en las siguientes secciones, su apariencia en el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 es más distinta en que es más ligero de pies y sus brazos están posicionados de manera diferente. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV renuncia rebotar durante su postura en favor movimientos de manos y brazos que recuerdan a los movimientos de tai chi. Muchos de sus gestos son transposiciones directas de los del personaje Yuri Sakazaki, también de los videojuegos de SNK. Personalidad Dan se niega a retractarse de cualquier pelea, por lo general por pura confianza, aunque esto se convierte con facilidad en arrogancia o pura estupidez. Aunque débil, Dan parece todavía ser algo inteligente, poseyendo algunos conocimientos de estilos de lucha (a pesar de la "mutilación" que es su arte marcial arraigada en Ansatsuken); por ejemplo, él reconoce en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV que E. Honda utiliza movimientos que no serian considerados de Sumo realmente. También, en algunos videojuegos, (sobre todo en el videojuego Street Fighter IV Volt) se lo ve instruyendo al jugador sobre cómo jugar y dando consejos sobre cómo vencer a ciertos personajes. A pesar de su miserable récord de derrotas, todavía cree ser el luchador superior, incluso cuando su inferioridad es más que evidente. Su ego esta tan abultado que incluso a veces intenta robar el crédito por acciones de otras personas y se asegura a sí mismo que eran sus propias acciones de las cuales son consideradas responsables. Por ejemplo, en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, al ser rescatado por Ryu y Sakura de una tremenda explosión envolvente, Dan anuncia que fue su "asombroso poder" lo que salvó a todos de perecer. Continuamente se esfuerza por estar a la altura (aunque deshonra totalmente) el buen nombre de su padre. No obstante de ser retratado como arrogante y engreído, Dan es en última instancia alguien de carácter bondadoso; como ejemplo, en su frase de victoria contra a T. Hawk para el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, le dice que puede relacionarse con no tener un hogar y que "siente totalmente su dolor" (a pesar de que T. Hawk no le importe). Dan se ve a sí mismo como una figura paternal y mentor de su amiga Sakura, constantemente tratando de asesorarle sobre técnicas de lucha. También tiende a tratar de asesorar a Blanka, su otro amigo, acerca de la "verdadera hombría" y las artes Saikyō-ryū, para gran desconcierto de Blanka. Sakura en realidad sólo le sigue la corriente y no toma sus consejos en serio. Después de todo, cuando se trata de Blanka y Sakura, si ellos no apoyan a Dan ¿quién lo haría si no? Tiene un profundo disgusto por Ryu y Ken. Sobre todo en los terrenos de ellos siendo combatientes más venerados y la personalidad "bueno con las damas" de Ken. Ha demostrado ser muy impopular entre los demás personajes, la mayoría en general debido a la poca paciencia que tienen para sus payasadas. Concepto [[Archivo:DanSFA2(Intro).jpg|thumb|Dan generalmente recibe atención odiosa o exagerada; por ejemplo, en la secuencia de introducción de Street Fighter Alpha 2.]] No mucho después de que fuera publicado el videojuego Street Fighter II, la compañía de videojuegos rival SNK publicaría un videojuego de lucha llamado Art of Fighting, protagonizado por los personajes Ryo Sakazaki y Robert Garcia. Ryo logró tener una similitud en apariencia, estilo de lucha y nombre hacia Ryu y además tenía un color de cabello igual al de Ken Masters. Como una represalia humorística, el equipo de desarrollo de Capcom incluyó a Dan como un personaje secreto en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams y muchas de sus características y las apariciones posteriores ambas en la saga Street Fighter fueron desarrolladas para reflejar las de ciertos otros personajes de SNK. Como se mencionó anteriormente, su vestimenta de color rosa es una parodia de la vestimenta de color naranja de Ryo Sakazaki, mientras que su cabello y características faciales están basados en Robert Garcia: también realiza provocaciones/burlas similares a las del personaje Yuri Sakazaki de la saga Art of Fighting. El segundo color alternativo para su traje original, es una referencia al traje por defecto de Ryo Sakazaki en los videojuegos de las sagas Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters. También puede provocar/burlarse de manera infinita al igual que ocurre en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Art of Fighting, a diferencia de sus personajes compañeros en la saga Street Fighter que solo pueden hacerlo una vez. Además, también tenía cuatro provocaciones únicas: una cuando se pone de pie, una agachándose, una muy breve al saltar y una provocación exclusiva para uno de sus movimientos especiales, "Roll Taunt". Cada provocación llena un poco su Barra Super Combo en cada aparición. El estilo de lucha de Dan, el Saikyō-ryū, es una parodia del Kyokugen-ryuu, el estilo de lucha utilizado por Ryo y Robert. Para aumentar todavía más la parodia, Saikyō-ryū significa "El Estilo más Fuerte", mientras que Kyokugen-ryuu significa "Estilo Extremo". En lugar de utilizar las dos manos para lanzar su movimiento "Gadoken", como la mayoría de los personajes hacen para el movimiento "Hadoken", él lo impulsa con una sola mano, como Ryo, Robert y Yuri hacen para el movimiento Ko-ou Ken (Ryuu-Geki Ken en el caso de Robert). En el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 2, Dan es el desafiante secreto de Ken (desbloqueado al finalizar varias peleas seguidas con movimientos Super Combo) y ambos intercambian diálogos, con un dialogo en el cual Ken le pregunta a Dan si conoce el "arte de luchar"/"art of fighting". Una de las frases de victoria de Dan en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3 es "I hate the '''art of fighting', but I want to be the king of fighters!" ("No me gusta el arte de luchar, pero quiero ser el rey de los luchadores!"), siendo una referencia directa hacia ambas sagas de videojuegos de lucha propiedad de SNK. Biografía Trasfondo Según el blog oficial del videojuego ''Super Street Fighter IV, Dan nació el día 25 de noviembre. El padre de Dan, Go Hibiki, era un luchador de artes marciales mixtas y rival de Sagat. Go arrancó por accidente el ojo derecho de Sagat en combate y éste enfurecido lo golpeo hasta matarlo en venganza. Debido a esto, Dan buscaba vengarse de Sagat, entrenando para convertirse en un luchador, pero fue expulsado del dōjō de Gouken cuando sus motivaciones verdaderas fueron reveladas. Por lo tanto Dan desarrolló su propio estilo de las artes marciales de Gouken combinadas con elementos de Muay Thai y lo llamó Saikyō-ryū, "El Estilo más Fuerte," a pesar de la completa debilidad de sus técnicas. Emprendió entonces su misión de búsqueda para encontrar a Sagat y tomar venganza por la muerte de su padre. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Dan sigue la pista que finalmente lo conduce a la ubicación de Sagat. Durante sus viajes se encuentra con Guy, quien llama a sus movimientos "bonitos" en forma de ironía. Guy entonces explica que está tratando de encontrar luchadores a los cuales desafiar. Dan acepta su desafío y enfrenta a Guy. Eventualmente se encuentra con Sagat. Cuando Dan se burla de él al decir que quiere que su ojo izquierdo coincida con el derecho, Sagat comenta que el hombre que le sacó el ojo derecho lo pagó con su propia vida. Enfurecido, Dan marca a Sagat como asesino, sabiendo que aquel hombre fue su padre. Sagat entonces comenta que Dan debería reunirse con su padre, que luego condujo a su enfrentamiento. La historia argumental de Dan es canónica; después de su lucha, Dan consigue ganar, aunque no sabe que Sagat le permitió vencerle, dándose cuenta de cómo la ira hace que las personas hagan cosas de las que se arrepentirán. Satisfecho de que finalmente ha vengado la muerte de su padre, Dan vuelve a Hong Kong y establece su Dōjō Saikyō-ryū. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Dan viaja por el mundo, promocionando el estilo Saikyō-ryū, hasta que aparece Chun-Li y le pregunta si él esta involucrado con Shadaloo. Dan pelea contra ella, gana y entonces huye. Mientras se encontraba de regreso en Tailandia, lucha contra Sagat, con la esperanza de tomarlo bajo su ala, pero este se rehúsa. Después de ganar, se encuentra con M. Bison, líder de Shadaloo y empleador actual de Sagat, cuando Dan recuerda su pelea contra Chun-Li y le culpa a él por ese nefasto incidente. M. Bison entonces le ordena a Balrog que luche contra él. Dan consigue ganarle, y a continuación pelea contra M. Bison. Después de eso, acaba con M. Bison con su movimiento "Hisshou Buraiken". A continuación, convierte a la unidad Psycho Power en su Dōjō Saikyō-ryū de Tailandia, donde él y Blanka, a quien se refiere correctamente como Jimmy, aprende el movimiento "Rolling Attack". Más tarde, Charlie, que llegó tarde, viene con un escuadrón aéreo y bombardea la base secreta de Shadaloo donde se encuentran, escapando Dan y Blanka apresuradamente. En un momento desconocido, toma bajo su ala a Sakura, la fanática número uno del estudiante de su antiguo maestro (Ryu). Sin embargo, mientras que Sakura no parece interesarle el "tutelaje" de Dan, éste no se percata de que ella pretende seguirle la corriente para llegar hasta Ryu. Saga Street Fighter IV En los eventos del videojuego Street Fighter IV, Dan se demuestra molesto porque no le avisaron acerca del segundo torneo World Warrior, preguntando a Blanka si la gente estaba aburrido hasta las lágrimas sin una estrella como él para proporcionar acción real. En realidad, Blanka trató de contactarse con él para contarles sobre el torneo, pero no pudo, debido a que Dan no había pagado su factura de teléfono y su linea telefónica fue desconectada. Sakura también le preguntó a Dan si ha oído algo sobre Ryu últimamente, debido a que Dan había afirmado que Ryu era uno de sus aprendices. Para mantener las apariencias, Dan le responde que existía el rumor de que Ken Masters ingresaría en el próximo torneo organizado por S.I.N., lo que hacia probable que Ryu también se presente. Dan ingresa en el nuevo torneo para extender la popularidad de su estilo Saikyō-ryū,YouTube - Street Fighter IV - Dan's Prologue & Epilogue consiguiendo por poco apenas los puntos suficientes para calificar como postulante de último minuto. Ya al final del torneo, Dan es visto en la base de S.I.N., tropezándose con Blanka antes de que una tremenda explosión amenazara con engullirlos a los dos. Son salvados por Ryu y Sakura, momento en el cual Dan les dice que tengan más cuidado, ya que 'incluso con sus increíbles poderes' puede ser que sobrevivan a la próxima oleada. A continuación, hace su salida ante el asombro de todos. Durante el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV se muestra que en un esfuerzo por capitalizar su asociación con grandes luchadores, difunde un comercial publicitando su Dōjō Saikyō-ryū, diciéndole a los tele-videntes que se pasen por allí para inscribirse (aunque su linea telefónica todavía sigue desconectada). Sin embargo, cuando nadie se presenta, Sakura le recuerda que el anuncio no contenía la dirección del dōjō, con lo cual Dan se da cuenta de su grave error y grita consternado. Ese también es un hecho que Poison señala durante su frase de victoria contra él. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga Marvel vs. Capcom Aunque Dan no apareció en el videojuego crossover X-Men vs. Street Fighter, brevemente hace una aparición cameo en el escenario final de Apocalypse. Al parecer, fue capturado por Apocalypse, también junto con Psylocke. Aparecería entonces como uno de los personajes disponibles en los videojuegos Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter y Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. En la secuencia final de Dan para el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, la hermana de Dan aparece de repente llorando desesperada para impedir que rematara a Cyber-Akuma diciendo "Don't you know who he is? He's our..." (¿No sabes quién es él? Él es nuestro...), parodiando la secuencia final del videojuego Art of Fighting original, en donde Ryo Sakazaki estaba a punto de matar a Mr. Karate, antes de que en la misma manera le fuera revelado que éste en realidad era su propio padre por medio de su hermana menor Yuri (de quien la apariencia de la hermana de Dan fue en base diseñada). Además, también aparece durante la secuencia final de Akuma en este videojuego vistiendo algunos restos de la armadura de Apocalypse, afirmando que estos le habían cambiado, aparentemente desafiando directamente a Akuma. No divertido por esto, Akuma derrota sólidamente a Dan con un solo movimiento "Shoryuken" mientras Dan chilla de dolor. Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix En los eventos "no oficiales" de este videojuego crossover, la historia de Dan comienza consigo mismo buscando expandir su escuela Saikyō-ryū, y, posteriormente elige Sakura como su estudiante. Al conocer a Sakura, se ofrece a enseñarle a su estilo, y ella acepta después de que Dan la derrota en una pelea. Sakura domina por completo el estilo Saikyō-ryū, después de lo cual le escribe una carta a Dan comentando que ha olvidado a propósito todo el estilo Saikyō-ryū, denominando a sus movimientos 'retrasados', por lo tanto humillando a Dan. Dan puede convocar al fantasma de su padre, cuyo rostro se parece con la misma máscara tengu utilizada por Mr. Karate. Esto se refleja en las ilustraciones oficiales de Capcom para los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter Alpha; ilustraciones iniciales lo mostraban usando una máscara de tengu, mientras que ilustraciones posteriores mostrarían que la nariz larga era de hecho una característica física de Go Hibiki. Todas las demás instancias del rostro de Go Hibiki aparecen ocultas, como la imagen de un joven Sagat sosteniendo a Go desde su rostro con una sola mano. Saga SNK vs. Capcom Dan aparece como uno de los persones disponibles en los videojuegos SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000, Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001/''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'' y SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. En la secuencia final del personaje Ryo Sakazaki para el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001/''Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO'', se insinúa que Dan habría llegado a la escuela Sakazaki de Karate Kyokugenryu para inscribirse. En el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, los movimientos de Dan toman prestado todavía más similitud con Ryo Sakazaki y dentro del videojuego existe una broma recurrente donde Dan es confundido a menudo por los personajes con Ryo o Robert (ej: Kasumi Todoh), incluso por el propio Dan en un combate contra si mismo como adversario. También confundió a Mr. Karate con el 'fantasma' de su difunto padre; sin embargo, durante su secuencia final en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium para Neo Geo Pocket Color, si parecía reconocer a Takuma y Go como personas diferentes. Durante su secuencia final para SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, luego de derrotar a Mr.Karate, Dan misteriosamente desaparece. Capcom Fighting Jam Street Fighter IV Volt Dan no es un personaje disponible la versión del videojuego Street Fighter IV para iOS, pero le diferentes pistas al jugador antes de que se inicie una batalla multijugador. Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Dan es visto durante la secuencia final de Sentinel en este videojuego, donde es atrapado por uno de los Sentinels para observación. Street Fighter × Tekken En el trailer debut para este videojuego crossover, Dan es mostrado habiendo recibido una severa paliza por parte de Kazuya Mishima de la saga Tekken,EventHubs - Dan disconfirmed for Street Fighter × Tekken, online play will 'set new bar' durante el cual profundiza sobre los eventos relacionados con la trama. Entonces se pone de pie con pura determinación para vencer a Kazuya. Esto resulta en que Kazuya se lanza junto con Dan través de una habitación y se estrellan contra una pared, por lo cual es derrotado una vez más. Sin embargo, hace una aparición en el videojuego como personaje no disponible, siendo el instructor en el modo de entrenamiento. También se muestra atrapado en Pandora durante la secuencia final de Sakura y Blanka. Además, el personaje Lei Wulong de la saga Tekken también tiene el traje de Dan como su Swap Costume. Otras apariciones Street Fighter Alpha (manga) Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru! A pesar de ser el nivel más bajo entre los personajes principales, Dan sigue siendo un artista marcial superior al promedio en comparación con los luchadores típicos. En el primer volumen recopilatorio de esta serie manga, Dan ingresa en una competencia de lucha callejera y se muestra haciendo bastante bien (aunque admitió que usaba de tácticas clandestinas, ya que "iba a hacer cualquier cosa para ganar"), sólo perdiendo ante Ken Masters, que más tarde pasó a ganar la competición completa. Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Durante esta película animada Dan es visto luchando contra Vega, así como también Birdie en otra de las escenas. Dan pierde y es brutalmente derrotado en ambas batallas. Street Fighter (cómics - UDON) Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist Dan fue mencionado en el tercer episodio de la serie titulado "Satsui No Hado", con su nombre apareciendo en una de las placas en el tablero de estudiantes anteriores de Ansatsuken. Ryu y Ken no estaban familiarizados con su nombre, con Ken incluso pidiendo; "¿Quién diablos es Dan?". En una escena eliminada, Gouken explica quién es Dan. Gouken declaró que él fue su primer alumno, después de que Sagat matara al padre de éste, pero Gouken nunca terminó con su entrenamiento, debido a que los motivos de Dan eran de venganza. Jugabilidad Debido a sus movimientos débiles, lentos y algo torpes, Dan es considerado ampliamente como un personaje de broma, no recomendable para ser utilizado en cualquier competición seria. También es popular como un personaje handicap para los los jugadores experimentados más expertos, ya que sus debilidades hacen que ganar los combates sea mucho más difíciles cuando se enfrentan contra personajes notablemente poderosos como Ryu, Ken y Charlie. Como tal, seleccionar a Dan puede considerarse en sí como una provocación, ya que hacerlo implica un alto grado de confianza en que el jugador es superior en la habilidad a su adversario. Extrañamente, el puro valor cómico han hecho a Dan una especie de extravagante favorito entre los fans de la saga. Aunque por lo general inferior a Ryu y Ken, en algunas áreas que es ligeramente más fuerte. Por ejemplo, el amplio arco que realiza su movimiento "Dankukyaku" hace que sea muy difícil esquivarlo por debajo, como si se puede hacer ante el movimiento Tatsumaki Senpukyaku de Ryu y Ken. Su provocación saltando le permite saltar más alto que Ryu y Ken normalmente, además de que puede interrumpir los ataques en el aire. Cada uno de los movimientos de provocación también aumentan su Barra Super Combo, mientras que Ryu y Ken no. Él es difícil de manejar, pero puede ser mejor que algunos de los otros personajes si se utiliza correctamente. A partir del videojuego Street Fighter IV, sin embargo, a pesar de que se mantienen intactos sus gestos cómicos, Dan parece ser más serio y sus diversos movimientos han sido mejorados notablemente para hacer que inflijan un daño igual al de los otros personajes de peso medio. Sus incrementos y mejoras a sus movimientos en los videojuegos más recientes, de hecho le han permitido a Dan convertirse en una opción legítima en el ámbito de los torneos, hasta el punto de que los jugadores dicen que la mayor fortaleza de Dan es la ilusión de que se supone que debería ser malo. En el parche informático de videojuego Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, Capcom ha vuelto a mejorar a Dan, aunque ligeramente sobre una base de comparación con otros personajes. Capcom declaró: "En muchos sentidos, nuestro objetivo es hacer de esta la versión más fuerte de Dan en la saga Street Fighter, así que hemos cambiado muchas cosas". A pesar de esto, es considerado como el peor personaje en el videojuego mencionado. Técnicas En los videojuegos en los que aparece, Dan se distingue de Ryu y Ken por sus movimientos especiales ineficaces, tales como el movimiento "Gadoken", un ataque de proyectil cómica alcance muy reducido y su movimiento "Dankukyaku", una patada voladora de tres golpes que es fácil de bloquear; ambos son reminiscencias de ataques especiales en el videojuego Art of Fighting original (en dicho videojuego cuando ya no se tiene Spirit Power, los ataques especiales se vuelven inútiles). Dan también posee el movimiento "Koryuken", un puñetazo ascendente antiaéreo (inicialmente era diferente, pero con el tiempo imitando al movimiento "Shoryuken" Ryu y Ken) con muy poco alcance horizontal, durante el cual a veces parpadea y se vuelve completamente invencible. También puede realizar el movimiento "Premium Sign", donde autografía un retrato suyo y lo arroja contra el adversario. Dan tiene un movimiento conocido como "Hissho Buraiken", que es una parodia estando de pie del movimiento volador "desesperación" del personaje Ryo Sakazaki, "Ryuuko Ranbu". Además posee un movimiento de tipo "Shoryureppa" llamado "Koryu Rekka", que fue tomado del puñetazo ascendente doble al final del movimiento MAX de Ryo Sakazaki, "Ryuuko Ranbu" (incluso imita el grito de Ryo "¡Kyokugen-Ryuu Ōgi!"/"¡Kyokugen-estilo secreto!" que utiliza al principio de dicho movimiento, exclamando en su lugar "Saikyō-ryū Ōgi!"). Ambos movimientos tienen poco o ningún rango de alcance en absoluto y dejan a Dan abierto ante un posible contraataque si estos movimientos resultaran bloqueados. Aunque es un personaje de bajo rendimiento entre los personajes principales, Dan todavía es un artista marcial superior a la media en comparación, como también se pudo apreciar en su aparición en la serie manga Street Fighter: Sakura Ganbaru!. Esto parece concordar en su reaparición en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, cuando parece ser más serio, y sus movimientos se han actualizado ligeramente para equilibrarse con los otros personajes. Obtiene el nuevo y bastante poderoso movimiento Ultra Combo "Haoh Gadoken" en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, que es mucho más similar al movimiento Haoh Shoukou Ken de Ryo Sakazaki. El otro movimiento Ultra Combo de Dan en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV es "Shisso Buraiken", que es básicamente su movimiento "Hissho Buraiken", pero corriendo hacia el adversario para conectar el golpe. De manera similar al movimiento "Haoh Gadoken", uno puede combinar el movimiento "Shisso Buraiken" con el movimiento "Legendary Taunt". Provocaciones Un chiste recurrente en todos los videojuegos en los cuales aparece Dan, es su habilidad de "provocar". En los videojuegos donde el jugador esta limitado a un solo movimiento de provocación, Dan en cambio es capaz de hacer una cantidad ilimitada. Cada uno de los movimientos de provocación también aumenta su Barra Super Combo, generalmente por una cantidad bastante considerable (esto varía según el videojuego en cuestión). En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, también es capaz de realizar un especial de Super Combo, la infame "Super Provocación" ("Chohatsu Dentetsu"), que es simplemente una provocación arrastrada durante varios segundos. No hace absolutamente ningún daño, y Dan es vulnerable a lo largo de toda la escapada. Requiere de una sección completa de la Barra Super Combo para llevarse a cabo. Este ataque es a menudo visto como el insulto definitivo, ya que demuestra la confianza del jugador en la victoria, lo suficiente como para perder una oportunidad de utilizar algún movimiento de Super Combo verdaderamente efectivo en favor de éste otro y aplicarlo en cualquier otra situación que no sea la victoria total es suicidio. Lo interesante de este movimiento es que Dan puede realizar su movimiento de Ultra Combo mientras hace la provocación, y al comenzar esta combinación con su movimiento "Gadoken", es la forma más fácil de golpear con su movimiento de Ultra Combo. Dan es uno de los dos únicos personajes en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter que tiene una super provocación, junto con Sagat: "Chouhatsu Densetsu" ("Legendary Taunt") y "Chouhatsu Shinwa" ("Mythical Taunt"). Ataques parodia En el videojuego Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, se puede ingresar un código justo antes del inicio del combate, con el cual Dan se cae al suelo, creando una cómica explosión enorme, en lugar de su entrada normal. Después se levanta y comienza la pelea. Esto no tiene absolutamente ningún efecto en la jugabilidad. En el videojuego parodia de rompecabezas Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, el estatus de Dan como broma continúa. El modo de juego en este videojuego gira en torno a la creación de grandes bloques de "Gemas" para ser rotos, que pasarán a soltar Gemas Counter sobre los adversarios en los patrones complejos con el fin de rellenar su lado de la pantalla. Por lo general, estas Gemas de ataque caen en patrones complejos diseñados para hacer más difícil para los adversarios romperlas con éxito. Sin embargo, en el caso de Dan, cada Gema que cae es de color rojo. Esto hace que sea cómicamente fácil para un adversario romperlas todas a la vez y crear un contraataque masivo que generalmente sepulta por completo con Gemas Counter la pantalla del desdichado jugador de Dan. Tal vez incluso más que en sus videojuegos tradicionales, la elección de Dan es considerado la último "mofa" hacia su adversario, ya que la cantidad de habilidad que se requiere para jugar con éxito o vencer contra otra persona jugando con Dan, es tan alta que se considera que no existe ningún jugador de capacidad normal que jamás deba perder contra alguien más que juegue usando a Dan. Además de su conjunto de movimientos normal, que parodia los movimientos utilizados por los luchadores de estilo 'shotokan', en algunos videojuegos Dan tiene un movimiento conocido como "Otoko Michi" ('El Camino del Hombre'), que parodia el movimiento de Akuma llamado "Shun Goku Satsu". El movimiento "Otoko Michi" se realiza al introducir la misma maniobra para el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu", pero a la inversa. Dependiendo del videojuego, el movimiento "Otoko Michi" puede ser tan poderoso como el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu", que puede reducir a más de la mitad de la Barra de Vitalidad del adversario, o quitar una cantidad mínima. En la mayoría de versiones, deja a Dan con sólo el 1% de su propia vitalidad. Debido a su baja velocidad y alto costo, este movimiento se considera muy poco fiable y sólo se utiliza cuando la victoria absoluta es una certeza. En el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, es el movimiento Hyper Combo más poderoso, incluso mayor que el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu". En el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, no sólo inflige una cantidad considerable de daño cuando se utiliza, sino que también el usuario no pierde vitalidad con su aplicación: esto se debe al hecho de que se trata de su ataque Exceed, los cuales desde un comienzo sólo pueden hacerse una vez por combate y necesitan de una cantidad de vitalidad restante mínima de 45% o menos para ser utilizables. Irónicamente, Dan parodia la mayor cantidad de ataques similares al estilo Kyokugen en los videojuegos de la saga SNK vs. Capcom producidos por la propia compañía SNK. Adquiere el movimiento "Gadou Shokoken" (una versión-"Gadoken" con mayor alcance del movimiento Haoh Shoukou Ken), en ambos videojuegos producidos por SNK (como la versión en Nivel 2 del movimiento "Shinku Gadoken" en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium y un movimiento especial regular en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos). También en el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos obtiene una versión parodia del movimiento Tenchi Haoh Ken de Ryo Sakazaki, el movimiento llamado "Kyuukyoku Tenchi Gadou Zuki", que es capaz de bloquear cualquier ataque durante su período de carga, incluso movimientos que normalmente son imbloqueables, pero no hace mucho daño y tiene un tiempo de recuperación muy largo, debido a que Dan golpea al adversario con tanta fuerza que se rompe los huesos de la mano y necesita algo de tiempo para atenderse las heridas. Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter Alpha Warriors' Dreams-Dan Stage|''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' Street Fighter Alpha AST Theme of Dan|Street Fighter Alpha Arrenged Soundtrack Street Fighter Alpha 2 Dan Theme|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold Theme of Dan|''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold'' Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Performance (Theme of Dan)|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Marvel Super Heroes Vs Street Fighter-Theme of Dan|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo-Dan Stage|''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' Super Street Fighter IV OST Theme of Dan|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * Aunque el rostro de Dan fue diseñado originalmente para parecerse al de Robert Garcia, personaje originado de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Art of Fighting, sus retratos más recientes indican que también podría ser una parodia hacia el actor y experto en artes marciales Steven Seagal. * El "Dan" es una marca de nivel japonesa, que se utiliza en sus artes marciales y bellas artes tradicionales. * En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, Dan no tenía conocimiento del segundo torneo World Warrior, pero durante la serie cómic Street Fighter II Turbo publicada por UDON, Dan intenta ingresar en las rondas finales de dicho torneo robando la invitación de Guy. Guy le permite salirse con la suya, pero Dan no logra conseguir hacer un buen uso de este, debido a que es vencido por Sakura, creyendo que él era en realidad un contendiente predeterminado. * La postura de lucha de Dan en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV, se asemeja vagamente a la postura que Ryu realiza cuando 'carga' su movimiento "Hadoken" en el serie anime Street Fighter II V. * En la serie cómic Street Fighter Legends: Sakura publicada por UDON, por un breve momento Dan sufre la influencia del Satsui no Hado de forma accidental. Durante un duelo contra Sakura, él es consumido por este poder y el kanji aparece brillando en su espalda, mientras intenta aplicar una técnica similar al movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu". De manera típica de Dan, mientras se abalanzaba hacia Sakura, se tropieza con la mochila de ella (regresando a su estado normal) que permite a la joven luchadora apalearlo rápidamente. ** Más tarde, en la serie cómic Street Fighter IV publicada por UDON, Seth secuestra Dan a los efectos del proyecto BLECE, el cual aprovecha el poder del Satsui no Hado. * Usando los movimientos de provocación de Dan agachado y en aire en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV contra un adversario le permite atacar, pero no le causa ningún daño a su adversario. A pesar de esto, ciertos personajes con counters los registrarán como "ataques". Además, al usar su provocación aérea tan pronto como inicia la animación de salto, se aumenta la altura del salto, haciendo posible que pueda evitar técnicas poderosas como el movimiento "Shoryuken" de Ryu, Ken o Akuma. * De acuerdo con algunas de sus frases de victoria en el videojuego Super Street fighter IV, Dan está desempleado, a pesar de ser capaz de pagar por un comercial que se transmite a las 3 AM, que en realidad debería costar mucho más que una factura de teléfono, por lo cual se entiende que Dan no establece prioridades por su propia cuenta. * De acuerdo con las frases de victorias específicas hacia Dan de los personajes en los videojuegos Street Fighter IV y Super Street Fighter IV, la mayoría de estos encuentran a Dan "entretenido", mientras que los demás "no lo soportan" o creen que es "pura fanfarronería". Abel en particular llegó a darle las gracias por hacerle reír. * Nunca se ha declarado nada acerca de la madre de Dan; ella posiblemente habría fallecido antes de los acontecimientos anteriores al videojuego Street Fighter original, aunque no existe ninguna fuente que confirme esto. * Es posible que Sakura basara su propio Ataque Enfocado en la versión EX Special del movimiento "Dankukyaku" de Dan. * El alcance del movimiento "Gadoken" de Dan se ha incrementado notablemente desde su última aparición canónica anterior en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3; ahora es mucho más fiable, pero a costa de que tener un lanzamiento mucho más lento. La animación también es diferente: él extiende su brazo hacia adelante mientras que lanza el proyectil. * El segundo traje alternativo de Dan en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV podría ser una referencia hacia las vestimentas de algunas tribus de América del Sur. De manera similar, el segundo traje alternativo de Blanka es precisamente el keikogi y ropas de Dan. Ambos trajes serian referencias hacia la amistad de Dan y Blanka. * Dan es uno de los dos personajes en el videojuego Street Fighter IV que pueden cancelar uno de sus movimientos Super Combo en un movimiento Ultra Combo, siendo el personaje en cuestión Dee Jay. * Dan es uno de los dos personajes en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV que tienen dos movimientos de Super Combo. El otro personaje es Gen. * En el videojuego crossover SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, Dan es el único personaje en el plantel de personajes disponibles que no resulta transformado por el movimiento especial "Makai Spell" de Red Arremer, debido a que carece de poder alguno. * En el videojuego Street Fighter IV, cuando Dan gana contra Sagat en el Modo Arcade, dice "Ahora puedo finalmente visitar la tumba de mi padre sin avergonzarse". Esta es una referencia a la frase de victoria de Guile cuando gana contra M. Bison en el Modo Arcade, en la cual dice 'ahora puedo finalmente visitar la tumba de Charlie sin avergonzarse'. * Dan pudo haber heredado algunos de los movimientos de su padre para utilizar como suyos propios, siendo que ambos de sus diversos ataques son en gran medida similares entre si (ej: el movimiento "Dankukyaku" de Dan y la patada que Go utilizó para sacarle el ojo a Sagat en la serie cómic Street Fighter Legends: Chun-Li). * La primera Acción Personal de Dan es una referencia a la burla de Ryo Sakazaki en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Art of Fighting y The King of Fighters. También podría ser una referencia a burlarse de Mr. Satan/Hercule Satan en la serie Budokai. Cultura popular * El personaje Mr. Satan/Hercule Satan, un personaje de broma de la serie manga y anime Dragon Ball, también utiliza la burla para atormentar a sus adversarios, pero tiene una base de fans mucho mayor en la serie de donde proviene. Este utiliza una técnica similar al movimiento "Dankukyaku" de Dan llamada "Dynamite Kick". Sin embargo, su hija Videl utiliza una versión más evidente llamada "Eagle Kick". * Sean de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter III, un estudiante auto-proclamado de Ken Masters que tiene un dominio muy limitado del estilo de lucha, le disgusta mucho ser comparado con Dan. Incluso tiene algunas frases de victoria en las cuales lo demuestra: **"Don't call me Dan!" ("¡No me llames Dan!") **"Rule #1: Never give up! Rule #2: Don't fight me! Rule #3: Don't be like Dan!" ("Regla #1: ¡Nunca te rindas! Regla #2: ¡No me enfrentes! Regla #3: ¡No seas como Dan!") **"You fight like Dan. You ARE Dan!" ("Tú luchas como Dan. ¡Tú ERES Dan!"). * Ran Hibiki, personaje de los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Rival Schools, comparte el mismo apellido que Dan, así como algunas pocas similitudes con él y se ha especulado que estarían emparentados entre sí. Una de las compañeras de clase de Ran es Chairperson, que aprendió a luchar por medio de un curso por correspondencia del estilo Saikyō-ryū. **También tiene un cameo en el escenario 'Drive In Theatre' en el videojuego Rival Schools: United by Fate, en la pantalla del proyector en el auto-cinema. *El personaje Annoying Aaron del videojuego RoShamBo Fighter carga ciertas semejanzas con Dan.YouTube - RoShamBo Fighters trailer * En un episodio de la serie Kamen Rider Decade, en el cual los personajes están en el mundo de Hibiki, Kadoya Tsukasa luce un kimono masculino rosado. Esto podría ser una referencia hacia Dan, dado que el mundo natal de este Kamen Rider también comparte nombre con el apellido de Dan. * El día 30/09/2015, Dan apareció en el episodio 33 de la serie web Death Battle donde luchó en duelo contra Mr. Satan/Hercule Satan de la serie Dragon Ball. Cartas link=SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash - Capcom Cardfighter's Version|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash Galería Ilustraciones oficiales 415px-Dan&Retsu.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams'' 351px-DanPortraitSFIV.png|''Street Fighter IV, retrato versus. Dan_Hibiki_SFIV.png|Super Street Fighter IV'' Sprites *'Saga Street Fighter Alpha' link=Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams link=Street Fighter Alpha 2 link=Street Fighter Alpha 3 Archivo:Dan-oyaji-SFA3.gif Archivo:Dan-intro-oshaa-SFA3.gif *'Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'/'Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix' Archivo:Dan-SGFMiniMix-stance.gif Archivo:Dan-SGFMiniMix-dizzy.gif *'SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium' Archivo:DanSVCMM.gif Archivo:Dan-match-cry.gif Archivo:DanSVCMM-win.gif Archivo:DanSVCMM-dance.gif Archivo:DanSVCMM-charge.gif *'Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes' Archivo:MvC2-Dan-autograph.gif *'Capcom vs. SNK'/'Capcom vs. SNK 2'/'Capcom vs. SNK 2 EO' Archivo:Dan-cvs-stance.gif *'SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos' Archivo:Dan-svc-chaos-stance.gif Referencias en:Dan ru:Дэн Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes secretos Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 2 Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK Categoría:Personajes de Capcom vs. SNK 2 Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium